


Who's the knight now?

by mayafish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, One Shot, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayafish/pseuds/mayafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cannot deny that Loras has this inherent way of seriously straining his nerves. And this has nothing to do with the knowledge that his own little wife had been head over heels in love with him once. - Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the knight now?

_Loras is a spoiled child_ , Willas thought. As Maces favourite - and their father has always been rather _eccentric_ \- it was a given Loras would turn out weird.

He loves him of course, he is his little baby brother. But he cannot deny that Loras has this inherent way of seriously straining his nerves.

And this has nothing to do with the knowledge that his own little wife had been head over heels in love with him once. - Not at all.  
Praise the seven he managed to change Sansas preferences in men though. For now the type she favors is clearly him alone.

So when there is a tourney and Garlan and Loras joust while he can't (for obvious reasons),  
Sansas glittering eyes as they rest upon Loras' newest outrageous cape (yellow rose petals? Who is he, a fairy?) and armor ( _wait!_ Were those peridots? - He would have a conversation with their Master of Coins first thing next morning! - ) irritate him like an annoying itch.

So if his words to Loras have a bit more bite than usual today he really can't be blamed.

Just as he cannot be blamed for the rose petal cape getting stuck on his cane while Loras turns to leave the tent and a nasty ripping sound tears through the air.

Really he can't. _Seriously._

But when Loras goes to mount his horse, Willas _notices_.  
He goes in between, grabs the reins, puts a comforting hand on the white mares neck and announces astonished, "She is in heat." before he rests his eyes on Loras with a look screaming, _you really should know better._

"You will not be riding Radiance today."

And _that_ , he admits, has been _fully intentional._

Loras knows too - the disbelieving look on his face utterly ridiculous.

When he offers him Harlan, his own horse instead, Willas feels Sansas worshipping stare at his back and his chest swells.

Of course, Harlan has bitten Loras before. But Sansa doesn't know that.

Also Willas and Loras _both_ are aware that his steed has never been in a joust, much less actually been trained for it. But Sansa _doesn't know_ that either.

So in spite of his lame leg Willas turns with a slight spring in his steps when he makes his way to the stables to provide his darling baby brother with another fabulous horse for the competition.

He cannot be blamed that while Loras sure is going to lose the next round, it is obvious his wife will be showering him with kisses tonight for his knightly deed.

Really. _He cannot._


End file.
